Sortez Couverts
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Drago meurt d'envie de pouvoir faire l'amour avec sa charmante petite-amie. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle exige de lui qu'il se protège d'une manière bien particulière... ONE SHOT Écrit pour le SIDACTION 2013


BONJOUUUUUUR ! Comme je l'avais dit à certaines, me revoici pour un autre petit OS. Celui-ci, je l'ai écrit pour une occasion spéciale. Comme le titre peut l'indiquer et comme je le mentionne aussi dans le résumé, cet OS est écrit dans le cadre du **Sidaction. **J'avais envie de faire** un truc intelligent** pour une fois, et je trouve que les jeunes (moi y compris, à 23ans je suis encore fraiche comme une rose BORDEL), ne sont **pas assez sensibilisés au SIDA** alors que c'est important. Et qu'on doit faire attention. Breffons.

Etant une pauvre étudiante (ouais...c'est là que je me dis que si j'étais payée pour écrire des fics ce serait super xD), je ne peux pas faire de don (si, techniquement je peux, je sais que 1 euro + 1 euro + 1 euro...), et donc cet OS c'est ma manière de participer.

**En tout cas pour ceux qui peuvent n'oubliez pas : aujourd'hui, demain et dimanche, un numéro pour les dons : le 110**

.

Oh, et malgré le sujet sérieux, je ne voulais pas faire un truc triste et tout. Donc prévention et surtout **HUMOR POWER**

.

Vous pouvez déjà regarder **l'image qui illustre l'OS** pour avoir une idée de quoi ça va parler. REGARDEZ LA CETTE IMAGE. Elle est trop kyyaaaaaa génialissme non ? Pour ça vous pouvez remercier **Jeff-La-Bleue,** cette dessinatrice hors-pair ! Jeff Je l'aime. Je lui ai dit : j'ai un OS qui va parler de ça, tu pourrais me dessiner ça ? Et elle l'a fait niark niark (bon, en attendant je lui ai quand même fait l'OS qu'elle voulait et je lui ai trouvé un logiciel pirate...au final c'est à elle de me remercier. Tu as lu ça Jeff ?A GENOUX. MAINTENANT). J'ai droit à des dessins à vie c'est cool hihi.

.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire est à moi. Le reste est à JKR, la seule et l'unique. A et le titre, c'est Monsieur Dechavanne qui détient le copyright.

.

Merci à **Lucie** et à **Bewitch_Tales** de me supporter et de ne pas me freiner dans mes élans parfois un peu étranges :p

* * *

**Sortez Couverts**

.

Elle était vraiment belle. Il se faisait la même réflexion à chaque fois. Il avait mis du temps à le réaliser, mais à présent, il pouvait qualifier de menteur quiconque lui disait qu'Hermione Granger n'était pas belle.

Quoique… Les hommes ne la trouvant pas à leur goût étaient une menace de moins.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévisager. Son visage doux et enfantin. Peu maquillée, mis à part un peu de mascara pour relever ses cils. Ses cheveux détachés qui tombaient joliment sur ses épaules. Ses oreilles ornées de boucles représentant des cerises. Son petit nez adorable et ses lèvres appétissantes qui remuaient sans cesse.

Elle parlait, parlait et parlait et il n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'elle lui racontait, trop occupé à la regarder.

Il avait appris à faire des pauses. Elle parlait tellement qu'il occultait les sujets assommants : les elfes de maison, le travail, Weasley, les hybrides, son chat…

Hermione Granger était belle, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être chiante !

Chiante et ingrate. Il lui faisait la cour – oui, vous avez bien lu, Drago Malefoy faisant la cour à quelqu'un – depuis près de trois mois. Enfin, plus que ça même mais avant il s'agissait plus de perches lancées qu'elle ne rattrapait pas, alors que depuis trois mois, ses manœuvres étaient officielles.

Bref, il lui faisait la cour et ils avaient eu plusieurs rendez-vous mais cette petite garce refusait qu'il l'embrasse. Une vraie sadique.

.

« Je te parle des petits chatons de la voisine de mes parents et tu as une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Quel est ton problème Drago ? »

« Rien à voir avec les chatons. Je pensais à autre chose. »

« Je suis ravie de voir que tu m'écoutes quand je parle. Puis-je savoir à quoi tu pensais ? »

« Vais-je enfin pouvoir t'embrasser ? »

« Nous n'en sommes qu'à notre quatrième rendez-vous ! »

« Quatrième ? Je crois que nous n'avons pas appris à compter au même endroit. »

« Les sorties informelles ne comptent pas comme des rendez-vous. Les cinémas, verres dans un bar, sorties au musée, tout ça ne rentre pas en compte. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me tortures de la sorte ?! »

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu me brises le cœur. Je veux être sûre de tes sentiments avant de sortir avec toi. »

« Primo c'est ridicule. Le simple fait que je sois assis là, ce soir, est une preuve de mes sentiments. Tu crois que je serais si patient autrement ?! Deuzio ça ne devrait pas t'empêcher de me laisser t'embrasser. Tertio, tu m'énerves Granger ! Dis-moi au moins au combientième rendez-vous est-ce que je pourrais faire autre chose que te faire du pied sous la table ? »

« Ce qui est d'ailleurs très mal élevé. » Répliqua Hermione « Mais, hum, disons au sixième. »

« Très bien. Réserve ta journée de demain. Nous aurons le cinquième à midi et le sixième le soir. »

Il était épuisé par cette fille. Elle le rendait complètement dingue. Et le pire, était qu'elle le savait et que cela la faisait bien rire. Saleté de Granger.

Malheureusement pour sa santé mentale, il était amoureux d'elle. Alors il subissait, il souffrait en s'accrochant à l'idée qu'il finirait par l'avoir.

.

OoO

.

« Drago ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourrais-tu t'impliquer dans la conversation au lieu de penser en boucle au moment où tu pourras m'embrasser ? »

« Ce moment approchant, la réponse est non. »

« Tu as vraiment un problème. » Fit la jeune femme. »

« Excuse-moi ? Tu ne sais pas ce que j'endure. »

L'attente était encore pire qu'auparavant. C'était toujours comme ça. C'est en arrivant chez soi que l'envie de soulager sa vessie devient insoutenable, et c'est lorsque l'on sent l'odeur de la nourriture que la faim nous ferait presque tomber dans les pommes.

Là…savoir qu'il allait l'embrasser avant la fin de la soirée le rendait totalement dingue. Il en avait presque peur. C'était les filles qui tombaient à ses pieds d'habitude, pas le contraire.

Et Hermione qui parlait, et parlait, et parlait. L'envie de la faire taire avec sa bouche lui traversa l'esprit mais il n'osait pas tenter sa chance. Elle risquait de le tuer.

.

Il s'efforça de s'intéresser à la conversation. Elle était bien capable de lui refuser son dû, sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas assez attentif, et il devait avouer que de cette façon, le temps passait plus vite. Leurs desserts furent rapidement engloutis et après que Drago ai réglé l'addition, ils se retrouvèrent à marcher vers le domicile de la brunette.

Drago savait qu'elle espérait un baiser gnan gnan. Qu'ils arrivent devant sa porte et qu'il l'embrasse avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Mais il était hors de question qu'il attende une seconde de plus.

Sans prévenir, il s'arrêta net, attrapa son bras pour l'amener à lui. Il replaça les cheveux que le vent amenait contre son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Lorsqu'il sentit avec quelle ferveur elle lui répondit, il pensa furtivement qu'elle était vraiment peste avec lui ! Elle avait envie de ce moment autant que lui, et pourtant, elle l'avait fait attendre encore et encore.

Il chassa néanmoins vite ses pensées pour se concentrer sur le baiser. La bouche d'Hermione avait encore le gout du fondant au chocolat qu'elle avait mangé au dessert. Délicieux. Il avait l'impression que leurs bouches étaient faites l'une pour l'autre et il mourrait d'impatience de voir s'il en serait de même pour leurs corps. Il ne pouvait qu'en être de même.

Il la pressa encore plus contre lui, sa langue caressant doucement la sienne. Lorsqu'Hermione gémit légèrement, il eut envie de hurler de joie. Ça avait été dur, mais elle était enfin à lui.

Manquant de souffle, leurs bouches se détachèrent, mais ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, se regardant en souriant.

« Depuis le temps que j'attendais. » Souffla Drago.

« Mais l'attente valait le coup non. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Hum, je crois que oui. » Dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Après cette deuxième séance de baisers, ils finirent par reprendre leur chemin jusqu'à l'appartement d'Hermione où elle lui demanda en ricanant s'il voulait monter « prendre un dernier verre ».

.

Ils se retrouvèrent bien rapidement en train de s'embrasser sur le canapé rouge – les habitudes Gryffondor avaient la vie dure – de la brunette. Drago se sentait aux portes du paradis et bien rapidement, tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il commença à glisser ses mains sous son chemisier. Sa peau était douce et… Et pourtant est-ce qu'elle venait d'attraper ses mains pour les retirer ?!

« Hermione ? »

« Drago ! Non. On vient juste de s'embrasser ! Si tu crois que nous allons coucher ensemble aujourd'hui, tu peux te mettre le doigt dans l'œil. »

« C'est ailleurs que j'aimerai le mettre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Malefoy à ta place je me tairai. Tu es en train de perdre beaucoup de points. »

« Hermione ! Tu m'as demandé si je voulais monter prendre un dernier verre ! Ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire ! »

« Oui. Ça veut dire ce que ça signifie : prendre un dernier verre et non pas ce que ton imagination a interprété. »

« Mais… »

« Je ne coucherais pas avec toi tout de suite ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Drago afficha une mine dépitée et se tourna vers elle avec une moue.

« Tu viens de me laisser t'embrasser. Ça veut dire que nous sommes ensemble ? Alors combien de temps je vais devoir encore… »

« Je n'enlèverais mes sous-vêtements qu'au dixième rendez-vous. Et à condition que tu mettes un préservatif, bien sûr. Sinon, dixième rendez-vous ou pas, ce sera niet ! »

« Quoi ? Que je mette un quoi ? » Demanda-t-il, d'un air totalement perdu

« Un préservatif. »

« C'est quoi un réverbatif ? » (1)

« Un pré-ser-va-tif ! Une capote si tu préfères. »

« Hermione… Honnêtement, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu es en train de me raconter. »

La jeune femme soupira. C'était vraiment un sang-pur ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de lui ?!

.

« Je te parle d'un préservatif. Qui est un moyen de protection moldu. Mets-toi dans la tête qu'on ne fera pas l'amour ensemble si tu n'en mets pas un ! »

« Un moyen de protection ? Moldu ? Mais… Tu ne prends pas de potion contraceptive ? Je peux jeter le sort de toute façon. Je ne l'ai jamais raté… Enfin je crois. Oh je plaisante ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Promis, je n'ai pas d'enfants cachés. »

« Ce n'est pas qu'une question de contraception Malefoy ! » Répliqua la jeune femme « Je prends ma potion, merci. Mais je te rappelle qu'on ne risque pas que de tomber enceinte en ayant des rapports sexuels. Il y a les maladies aussi. Et les sorciers n'ont aucun moyen de protection contre les maladies sexuellement transmissibles ! »

« Maladies ? » Fit Drago d'un ton outré « Comme si j'étais du genre à attraper des maladies. Non mais pour qui tu me prends. Je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui ! »

« Permets-moi d'en douter ! » Répliqua Hermione « Ta réputation n'est pas à faire et avec le nombre de filles avec qui tu as eu des relations, je ne veux prendre aucun risque ! »

« Elles étaient toutes propres sur elle ! Pour qui tu me prends ? » Répéta-t-il. « Si j'avais attrapé une maladie, je le saurais.»

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois. Il avait vraiment l'air offensé et elle sentit qu'elle allait devoir lui faire un exposé en bonne et due forme.

« Non. Tu ne le saurais pas forcément ! Il y a des maladies qui restent indétectable pendant plusieurs années. Et je ne parle pas des infections ! Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec de l'herpès génital, ou la syphilis ! »

« Si, je le saurais ! Si quelqu'un avait quelque chose, il me l'aurait dit ! »

« Pas forcément. » Répondit Hermione « Imagine, tu as couché avec une fille qui avant toi avait couché avec un mec, qui avait couché avec une fille, qui avait couché avec un mec, qui avait couché avec une fille, qui avait couché avec… »

« Oui ça va ! J'ai compris ! »

« Si cette personne là avait quelque chose et qu'elle n'a rien dit, et que personne n'a fait attention à se protéger, je te laisse deviner le résultat ! Tu as peut-être un truc et tu ne le sais pas ! »

Drago pâlit, à la pensée qu'il pouvait avoir attrapé une maladie sans le savoir. Si jamais c'était le cas, il allait retrouver la personne qui l'avait contaminé et lui faire la peau. On ne contaminait pas un Malefoy !

Mais sa suffisance reprit rapidement le dessus. Il aurait forcément eu des symptômes.

« Je n'ai rien du tout Hermione. »

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu mettras un préservatif si tu veux espérer qu'on fasse l'amour ! »

« Très bien Miss Parano. Mais dis-moi donc, comment font les moldus, quand ils veulent faire des enfants ? Ou qu'ils ne veulent pas mettre ton préservatif là ! »

« C'est très simple. Quand on voit que la relation est sérieuse et qu'on souhaite ne plus mettre de préservatif, on va faire un test de dépistage, qui détermine si l'on à une maladie ou une infection sexuellement transmissible. »

« Un test ? Quel genre de test ? » Demanda Drago.

Il était prêt à le faire tout de suite, si ça pouvait l'empêcher de l'emmerder avec ses histoires de moldus !

« Une prise de sang. » Dit-elle

.

Ah. Finalement, il allait peut-être attendre. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il détestait, c'était les aiguilles. Surtout quand elles rentraient dans vos veines pour vous prélever du sang. Il se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement rien qu'en y pensant.

« Bon. Et où est-ce que je vais trouver ton truc ? »

« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Je vais t'en ramener. »

.

OoO

.

Trois jours plus tard, c'est une Hermione tout sourire qui se présenta chez son tout nouveau petit-ami.

Après l'avoir furtivement embrassé en guise de bonjour, elle lui balança une boite de couleur bleue qu'il attrapa au vol.

Il l'observa sous toutes les coutures et fronça soudainement les sourcils.

« Taille médium ? » Bougonna-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu penses vraiment que mon pénis fait une taille médium ? C'est une insulte à son encontre ! »

« Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le voir. Je ne pouvais pas deviner ! »

« Il n'y a pas besoin de deviner. Je suis Drago Malefoy ! Tombeur de ses dames. Tu crois vraiment que ce serait arrivé avec un pénis taille médium ? »

«La taille ne fait pas tout je te signale. Et évite de me parler de ta réputation s'il te plait ! » S'écria Hermione « C'est assez douloureux de savoir que je vais passer après un tas de…de… »

« Avec un peu de chance tu seras la dernière ! »

.

La chance n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Elle allait être la dernière un point c'est tout. De son vivant, plus personne d'autre qu'elle n'aurait le droit de voir Drago Malefoy, de le toucher, et même de l'approcher à moins de deux cents mètres.

Secouant la tête, elle reporta son attention sur Drago qui venait d'ouvrir la boite de préservatifs, et d'en sortir un. Il observa l'emballage avec circonspection, puis le déchira pour en sortir le petit cercle de couleur rose.

Il observa le préservatif comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet venant de la quatrième dimension. Il finit par le prendre entre son pouce et son index et secoua comme un forcené pour qu'il se déroule.

Une fois fait, il regarda le tube de plastique d'un air mi surpris, mi consterné !

« Drago junior est censé rentrer là-dedans ?! Non mais tu as vu la taille de ce truc. C'est minuscule. »

« C'est extensible. »

« Je suis sûr que ça ne va pas rentrer. » Fit-il avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Hermione le regarda partir en ricanant. Elle ne savait pourtant pas vraiment si elle riait parce qu'il avait nommé son pénis « Drago Junior » ou si c'était parce qu'il s'y était pris d'une très mauvaise façon.

Elle entendit des jurons en provenance de la pièce dans laquelle il s'était enfermé, et dont il ressortit quelques instants plus tard, furieux.

.

« Je le savais ! Je ne peux pas le mettre. Ça ne veut pas rentrer. »

« Ce n'est pas étonnant. Tu l'as déroulé ! Tu n'es pas censé faire comme ça. Tu dois le dérouler sur ton pénis. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire ?! Ce truc est ridicule. Et même si je fais comme tu as dis. Quand je vais…enfin…quand Drago Junior va se réveiller, ce minuscule bout de plastique va exploser. »

Hermione le regarda un instant, sans voix, et puis elle explosa de rire. Elle riait tant que des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Et l'air indigné du blond n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« Oh mon Dieu… Oh mon Dieu… » Gloussait-elle.

« Arrête de te ficher de moi ! »

« Mais c'est trop drôle…ahahah »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. »

« Tu…crois…que… hihihihihi »

« Hermione ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Oh Drago… tu n'enfiles pas la capote au repos ! Tu dois la mettre une fois que tu es prêt ! »

« Quoi ? Mais je ne comprends rien à ce truc. Et puis, ça va tout casser. Il va falloir s'amuser à interrompre les préliminaires pour mettre ça. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Qui est le type qui a inventé ça ? Je vais lui dire ma façon de penser ! »

« C'est ça, c'est ça…tu sais quoi. Je crois que je vais mettre en place un entrainement. Pour être sûre que tu seras au point le jour J. » Fit-elle.

.

OoO

.

Drago était assis à la table du salon d'Hermione. Elle était partie chercher il ne savait quoi pour son cours d'enfilage de préservatif. Honnêtement, si on lui avait dit que sortir avec Hermione Granger demanderait autant d'énergie, il ne savait si… Non, il ne dupait personne. Il l'aurait fait quand même.

Néanmoins, quand la jeune femme revint auprès de lui avec un sachet de bananes, il commença à s'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale.

« Là ! » Dit-elle en lui donnant une banane.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? »

« Mettre le préservatif sur la banane. » Répondit-elle d'un ton évident.

« Pardon ? Tu es en train de me dire que la banane représente le sexe masculin ? Tu m'excuseras, mais s'il y a un type sur terre qui a le pénis aussi courbé qu'une banane, à sa place je m'inquièterais. Et au passage, Drago Junior est beaucoup plus imposant que ça ! »

« Je vais finir par croire que tu essayes de te rassurer. »

« Tu ne diras plus ça, quand je t'aurais fait monter au septième ciel. Quoi qu'avec ce bout de plastique... Si mes performances ne te satisfont pas, ce sera la faute de ce truc ! » Dit-il.

« Tu vois que tu as peur. Allez. Prend ta banane et ouvre ton préservatif. »

Drago obéit en gardant ses réflexions pour lui. Il préférait penser au jour ou il raconterait ça à ses enfants. En modifiant un peu les choses pour que ce soit leur mère qui passe pour une foldingue.

Oui… Il venait de sous entendre qu'il voulait avoir des enfants avec Hermione. Mais non. Il n'y avait absolument pas de problème.

« Non mais vraiment. » Reprit-il. « Une banane, c'est une énième infamie envers lui. » Dit-il en pointant son index vers son entrejambe. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je prenne ? Je n'ai pas de vibromasseur ! »

« Je ne sais pas moi ! Pourquoi pas une courgette ? Ou un concombre ?! »

« Je ne peux pas croire que nous sommes en train d'avoir cette conversation. » Fit Hermione, dépitée.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu me forces à mettre un bout de plastique sur mon pénis pour qu'on puisse faire l'amour ! » Répliqua-t-il. « Surtout qu'après cet 'atelier' tout le charme va être brisé ! C'est n'importe quoi. »

« C'est pour ton bien. Tu dois prendre conscience qu'il peut être dangereux de ne pas se protéger."

« Mais c'est ridicule ! Enfin, si quelqu'un, dans le monde sorcier, avait attrapé une maladie de la sorte, tu penses bien que des choses auraient été mises en place. Un sortilège, une potion, ou autre. Il y a des maladies qui ne peuvent pas exister dans le monde sorcier, tout comme la dragoncelle n'existe pas chez les moldus. »

Hermione laissa échapper un glapissement exaspéré. Ce qu'il pouvait être borné. Tout ça parce qu'il avait peur de ne pas arriver à la satisfaire s'il portait une capote. Il ne se rendait pas compte que s'il n'en portait pas, elle serait tellement stressée à l'idée d'attraper quelque chose qu'ils n'arriveraient à aucun résultat concluant. Et pourtant, elle comptait bien avoir un orgasme digne de ce nom, parce qu'elle avait sacrément envie de se retrouver nue, dans un lit, avec lui… Après avoir effacé de son esprit son visage bougonnant qui essayait d'enfiler un préservatif sur une banane. Merlin… Pourquoi avait-elle eu cette idée saugrenue et totalement tue-l'amour ?!

Après de nombreux jurons, cris, marmonnement et autres soupirs désapprobateurs, sans compter les deux bananes réduites en bouillies, Drago finit par maitriser la technique de l'enfilage du préservatif. Une fois félicité par Hermione, il la fixa droit dans les yeux et demanda :

« Honnêtement Hermione… Est-ce que tu crois réellement à tout ça ou c'est juste pour me tester ? »

.

OoO

.

« Où-est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? On va où ? C'est quoi ce bâtiment ? Hermione ! Ça sent l'hôpital moldu ! »

« Ne fait pas l'enfant Drago. Nous ne sommes même pas vraiment dans un hôpital. »

« C'est ça, prend moi pour un Goyle ! » Marmonna-t-il.

Hermione secoua la tête et se dirigea vers un espèce de comptoir où une vieille femme rabougrie en blouse blanche, lisait un magazine. Elles se parlèrent à voix basse, puis Hermione lui prit la main et l'emmena s'asseoir dans ce qui semblait être une salle d'attente.

Une fois assis l'un à côté de l'autre, elle garda sa main dans la sienne. Voilà. Au moins il pourrait tirer un point positif à cette journée. Et si cela comptait comme un rendez-vous, ils en seraient à neuf. L'envie qu'il allait d'elle commencer à le dévorer et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir jusqu'à dix !

.

Pour tenter de penser à autre chose, il préféra laisser son regard glisser sur la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient installés. Au mur, de nombreuses affiches étaient accrochées. Drago reconnu certains noms prononcés par Hermione et il sut qu'il s'agissait d'affiches de préventions contre les maladies et infections sexuellement transmissibles. Il pouvait lire des « VIH, n'attendez plus pour vous faire dépister » ou bien « Hépatites, SIDA, IST, protégez-vous ».

Une autre affiche montrait un préservatif déplié et il faillit faire une remarque à Hermione, mais il se retint. Sur la petite table, non loin de là ou ils étaient assis, de nombreuses brochures de prévention étaient mises à la dispositif des patients, ainsi que des préservatifs. Et il commençait à se dire qu'Hermione ne devait pas avoir tort.

Finalement, un homme vint les appeler et ils le suivirent dans une petite pièce qui ressemblait à un cabinet de médicomage. Ils s'installèrent face à face et l'homme pris la parole.

.

« Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Bonjour. » Répondit Hermione. « Voilà, j'ai décidé de venir aujourd'hui avec mon petit-ami, parce que... Disons que je voudrais le sensibiliser à la nécessite d'avoir des rapports sexuels protégés au début d'une relation… »

Drago eut envie que le sol s'ouvre et l'avale. Comment osait-elle exposer leur vie privée à cet inconnu ?! Elle ne rougissait même pas.

« … Notamment pour tout ce qui est maladie. Il croit qu'il est immunisé, que si l'une de ses précédentes partenaires avait eu quelque chose, il l'aurait su, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? »

« Je vois très bien. Jeune homme, je ne vais pas vous faire de discours moralisateurs. Seulement vous donner ces petites brochures, que vous pourrez lire tranquillement chez vous. Lisez-les vraiment par contre. »

Il les tendit à Drago, qui les glissa directement dans sa pochette, songeant qu'il ne lirait rien du tout.

Le « médicomage » s'était levé pour aller chercher une pochette en carton. Il revint à sa place et l'ouvrit.

« Ceci. » Dit-il en tendant une image grand format à Drago « Est une partie génitale masculine, atteinte d'Herpès. »

« … »

« Ceci, une partie génitale masculine atteinte de Syphilis. »

Drago cru qu'il allait rendre son repas, tant les images qu'il avait devant les yeux étaient écœurantes. Montage ou pas, jamais il n'allait prendre le risque que son Drago Junior adoré devienne comme ça. Il souffrait pour les pauvres hommes qui avaient dû endurer ça !

« Je vous épargnerais les délais de guérison. Sans compter ceux d'abstinence. »

« D'accord ! D'accord. J'ai compris. Hermione, je mettrais un préservatif. Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! »

« Un seul suffit, jeune homme. Rassurez-vous. Et quand vous estimerez le moment venu, n'hésitez pas à revenir avec mademoiselle pour un test de dépistage anonyme et gratuit. Après cela, plus de préservatif. Et n'oubliez pas de lire mes brochures."

.

OoO

.

Drago ramassa les deux préservatifs usagés qui trainaient au pied du lit et alla les jeter à la poubelle. Cela faisait un mois et il ne s'y faisait toujours pas. Le sexe avec Hermione était extraordinaire, mais il détestait réellement avoir son pénis enfermé dans ce tube de latex. Et bien qu'il ait gagné en technique pour le mettre rapidement cela l'emmerdait réellement.

Hermione lui avait redemandé s'il voulait faire le test, mais sa hantise des aiguilles le bloquait toujours, même s'il allait bien devoir se lancer un jour... Bientôt... Il n'allait certainement pas mettre des capotes pendant toute sa vie, et encore plus depuis qu'il avait bel et bien décidé qu'il aurait des enfants avec la brunette.

L'objet de ses pensées entra à cet instant dans la chambre, très peu vêtue, puisqu'elle sortait tout juste de la douche. Elle adressa un sourire à son petit ami, et avança même jusqu'à lui pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi cette moue contrariée ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas contrarié. Je pensais juste à cette idiotie de préservatif. »

« Tu en es encore là-dessus ? Pourtant je t'assure que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je suis pleinement satisfaite de tes performances. »

« Évidemment que tu l'es. Je suis Drago Malefoy ! Je suis comme un Dieu du Sexe quand même. » Répondit-il.

Hermione le toisa, avant de reprendre « Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu n'es pas le Dieu de la modestie. »

Elle ouvrit son armoire, en sortit quelques vêtements, et retourna dans la salle de bain.

.

Drago quant-à lui se leva et attrapa son sac pour compter ses gallions. Ils se rendaient chez les parents d'Hermione et il comptait bien faire bonne impression en leur apportant quelques petits cadeaux.

En farfouillant à la recherche des pièces de monnaies qu'il laissait trainer partout, Drago fit tomber un papier.

Il le ramassa par réflexe et jeta un œil dessus. Il s'agissait d'une des brochures que le médicomage moldu lui avait donné, et qu'il n'avait jamais lues. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi elle trainait toujours dans son sac.

Il l'ouvrit sans réfléchir, et regarda ce qui était écrit. Il s'agissait d'un récapitulatif des différents moyens de protection. Il y avait une explication sur le préservatif, puis la pilule. Venaient ensuite le stérilet, le patch, l'implant, l'anneau vaginal, et… le préservatif féminin. Drago suspendit ses mouvement et relu deux fois la ligne. Préservatif féminin. Puis il lut l'explication _« Le préservatif féminin est une gaine en nitrile ou en polyuréthane munie d'un anneau souple aux deux extrémités qui se place dans le vagin, afin de recevoir le sexe masculin au moment de la pénétration. Il peut être mis en place plusieurs heures avant le rapport sexuel. Le préservatif doit être changé à chaque rapport sexuel. » (2)_

La garce ! La salope ! Elle l'avait emmerdé pendant des jours et l'avait forcé à mettre un préservatif alors qu'elle-même aurait très bien pu le faire. Quelle…

Il se leva d'un bond, et la brochure toujours en main, courut vers la salle de bain. Il allait jeter sa boite de préservatif à la poubelle immédiatement. Elle voulait qu'ils se protègent, eh bien, elle allait assumer…

* * *

(1)Cette petite réplique de Drago vient de Bewitch_Tales :)

(2) J'ai repris la définition du site choisirsacontraception point fr

Voilààààà. Il faut que je vous dise que j'ai donné de ma personne pour cet OS. J'ai été personnellement taper "Herpès Génital" et "Syphillis" dans google image et quand je dis que Drago a failli vomir c'est que c'est vraiment ce que j'ai ressenti. C'était écoeurant !

Breffons, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Vous pensez qu'Hermione va se charger du préservatif maintenant ou qu'elle va dire à Drago d'aller se faire voir ? xD

Enfin n'oubliez pas que c'est important de se protéger. Et de composer le 110

Je vous dis à bientôt pour ma longue fic qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Et surtout, sortez couverts !

Bisous Bisous


End file.
